Slitheen Unmasking
When a Slitheen is going to unmask, they just have this thing when they have a final quote before unmasking. I see this as hint for example: Sip Fel Fotch says: "Anyone associated with this man is trouble: and that's my job. Eliminating trouble." This gives a hint to Jackie that she is seen as an obstacle, although she didn't see it.. My favourite example is where Jocrassa states: "I'm scared, I mean that's hair-raising, I mean literally. Look." This is taken from the scene where Jocrassa, his brother and his sister Blon were about to kill Asquith for control of the army. Anyway, if they make a quote they then reach for the zip and then start to unzip their forehead. Once it has unzipped all of the skin suit's forehead, it pulls it back and then pulls down on the side of the skin suit. The Slitheen get their head out of the suit first, and continue on to pull it down. When their arms have exited they move around so it falls off. Once it has completely exited the skin suit is flattened on the floor, with the skin suit squashed. We mainly see this in Boom Town, where Blon hangs her skinsuit up on a peg. My favourite unmasking is when Asquith reveals himself and Jocrassa to the experts. This is the only occasion where the Slitheen is roaring when unmasking. I'm not 100% sure why, I think it is to scare the experts. When the experts have been murdered, and Jocrassa manages to pull the ID card off Asquith, we see a short clip of the Slitheen attempting to get back in the suit. Of what we have seen, it takes a Slitheen less than a minute to fully unmask, but then again it depends how fast they do it, We have Asquith who took his time, where Margaret in Boom Town who took under 30 seconds. Unmasking Facts When in Aliens of London and World War III we see the electric on the face, this doesn't hurt or affect the Slitheen at all. It is the compression field. Note: When we see Margaret's the electric looks fresh, later on in Boom Town it looks worn out. I'm not sure at all but this could be a way to identify if a skin suit is new or old. When they begin the mask, the eyes on the skin suit always close. When we see the actual slitheen pulling down on the suit, they don't blink at all. We can only say that Margaret Blaine, and Joseph Green were murdered at the most of 3 months before, where Asquith was murdered on the day. My only problem is that we don't see Sip or Jocrassa actually exit the suit, we only see them unzip. We can also see that a Slitheen can unmask, and remask in the period of under a minute. When Jocrassa unmasks and we see it for the first time, we can hear the skinsuit stretch, where as it doesn't on Margaret, Oliver nor Asquith. We cannot be sure on the times when they were all murdered but Margaret and Joseph we're definitely killed around March 2006. Another way to identify an older skin suit is the colour when they open the zip, we can see that Blon's is lighter later on in the Boom Town episode. We also see Margaret hang her skin suit up onto a peg, treating it as if it is a coat. Why did Jocrassa, Blon and the Rup unmask and kill Asquith? They unmasked as Oliver Charles was no longer needed in their plan, but Asquith was. Fortunately for the Slitheen: Asquith was rather big, so a Slitheen could fit in with a squeeze. The main thing that made all of them unmask was when the real Asquith threatened to take over. As the Rup, in control of Oliver, killed and swapped to Asquith. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Jocrassa is probably the most major Slitheen in the episode, because he acts as the commander. As he killed Joseph Green in order for him to become the Prime Minister. As well as him killing the actual PM as he was too small for a big Slitheen to fit into. His brother shows that Slitheen compare their bodies and see them as difference. Brother: "Let the sport begin." (Jocrassa Farts) Jocrassa: "The gas exchange is poisoning me, I need to be naked" Brother: "Rejoice in it. Your body is... magnificent." I like the way that Jocrassa likes to be naked as a Slitheen. As he quotes "I need to be naked." also "Victory should be naked." This shows he does like to be out of the skin suit. Rup Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Rup who killed both Oliver Charles and General Asquith for disguise talks about hunting. He seems to be the assistant of Jocrassa. He also speaks alot about hunting, and that it is good for Slitheen. As well as saying that Jocrassa's Slitheen body is magnificent. This also shows that they see their bodies as different, It could be to do with alot of things... size... compression... etc. When he first unmasks in the Asquith suit, he roars at everyone, when normally when a Slitheen unmasks you hear a groaning, squelching noise with the sound of the stretching skin. Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Blon is the Slitheen who goes along with the plan, and kills the people who could ruin the plan. She claims later on "My father forced me at the age of 13 to kill, it wasn't my choice" She has gotten used to it, and we can see she enjoys it. Sip Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Sip is also a brother, who killed a police officer to "eliminate trouble" that might prevent the Slitheen's plan from working.